Siriusly In Love
by LadySirius32158
Summary: Julie thought she was dreaming when she saw the big black dog  too much Harry Potter on the brain  but then she met Sirius Black in the flesh, and her world will never be the same!
1. And in the Beginning there was a dog

TITLE: Siriusly in Love

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: SB/OFC

RATING: NC17

FEEDBACK: Of course all rights to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling - I am simply toying with Lucius and Narcissa for my own purposes!

DEDICATION: I dedicate this work to the very sexy, very incredible Jason Isaacs, who is a veritable sex god in his own right, but when he wears that blonde wig - damn! And to all the Narcissas that play with and love my Luciuses... You make playing Lucius a pleasure indeed...

Siriusly In Love

Chapter One - And in the Beginning there was a dog, and Padfoot was his Name-o

_Loving you, is easy cause you're beautiful..._

_Minnie Riperton_

The wind was rising, and swiftly moving clouds scurried across the face of the moon, warning of impending storms. I was glad that we were coming back from the store, not starting out, as I hated to make that trek in the rain. As far out as we lived, the roads tended to be rather uncertain and easily washed out. I opened the hatch of the van, began taking out groceries. My son Robbie, fifteen and a true teenager, grabbed a few bags as well. A sudden flash of lightening startled me so much that I almost dropped a bottle of wine in my hand. I turned my head and in that brief moment of illumination, I saw a large black dog, standing near the house, looking at us.

"Padfoot!" I gasped.

Robbie gave me one of his patented looks. "You've got too much Harry Potter on the brain," he muttered, walking into the house.

I looked in alarm where I had seen the dog, as another lightning strike hit, too close for comfort. But there was nothing there.

"I guess you're right," I tried to laugh it off, as I followed him into the house and into the kitchen, where I began to neatly stow away our purchases. I had been rather obsessed, I had to admit, ever since I was introduced to the series. I had read all of the books, several times, and seen all the movies. Particularly the last one. Prisoner of Azkaban. Mostly because I had fallen in love with one of the characters. Sirius Black. That sounded funny even to me, but it was true, because I thought about him all the time, and daydreamed about him, and reading the fifth book was particularly painful, especially page 806 - how sad that I even know what page the tragic event takes place on.

But no time to dwell on that now, I had things to do, dinner to fix, a growing son to feed, and before I knew it, I was too busy to concern myself with an imaginary dog.

Robbie and I spent a quiet evening. We watched a movie together, shared some popcorn, and then called it a night. I dreamed about the black dog, it was barking at me now, as if seeking my attention. I reached out for it, attempted to pet it, but he kept trying to lead me somewhere...

Suddenly I was sitting bolt upright in the blackness of my room. It took me a moment to realize that it was the storm which had awakened me. Apparently it had decided to break, and now was attacking the house most viciously with all its might. Well, I couldn't sleep through that, so I pulled on a robe and decided to check the house, make sure everything was secure, not leaking, relatively quiet.

When I cautiously opened Robbie's door, I could see that he was sound asleep, lost in slumber, the cutest little smile on his face. I couldn't help but grin as I closed his door without a noise, heading downstairs. The storm was getting nasty now, lightning flashes every few seconds. Which illuminated the house, otherwise, I'd never have been able to see anything. All was as it should be, and thankfully no signs of any leakage.

I decided to grab a glass of water, and made my way to the kitchen, debating with myself on whether I wanted something to eat or not too. I chose not to turn on the light. I didn't intend to stay long anyway, as I crossed the floor toward the sink. A sudden lightning flash illuminated the entire room - and that's when I saw him. He had been invisible to me before, due to the darkness, but now he was revealed to me in a blinding flash, as I must have been to him. He was seated at my kitchen table, with what I recognized as some of my leftover dinner which he was wolfing down as if he hadn't seen food in quite some time. And when he turned his head toward me, of course I knew who he was - it was none other than Sirius Black, himself, the notorious prisoner of Azkaban. Which means that it was undoubtedly Padfoot I had seen earlier.

I stared at him, he stared at me, for what seemed a timeless moment, but it couldn't have been more than a matter of seconds. His dark eyes wore a guarded expression, and he looked to be very weary.

This couldn't be happening, I told myself, it couldn't really be Sirius Black sitting at my kitchen table, looking magnificent despite the dishabille, the dirt, the several days' growth of stubble, and the painfully thin condition of his body. I swallowed hard, lest I cry out his name and alarm him.

"Please don't be frightened," he said in a raspy voice, as if unused to speaking, "I won't harm you." I saw his hand reach toward the pocket of his robes, and I realized he was looking for his wand, for the hand came back empty. They would have taken it from him a long time ago, I knew. And suddenly I also realized that I wasn't afraid of him, not at all.

"I'm not," I said, taking a seat across from him, "go on and eat, it's okay." I met his gaze with my own, and for a moment he hesitated, but hunger got the best of him and he returned to what he had been doing, giving me a nod.

I watched him eat, and my mind threatened to explode with questions, but I wisely let him be. Last heard of, he had fallen through the veil in the department of mysteries, and now here he was in my kitchen? I had clung to the hope that he had not died, I believed with all my heart that he lived, but this - this was something beyond even my wildest dreams.

"Do you possibly have some wine?" he asked, and I noticed that his voice was a little less rusty.

"Yes, of course, how remiss of me," and I hastily rose and got out the bottle which I luckily had purchased just tonight, poured two glasses and gave him one, which he eagerly downed, while I merely sipped at mine. "Would you like another?"

"No, thank you," he shook his head. I saw how matted his hair was, how in need of attention. I resisted the urge to detangle the raven tresses with my fingers. "I'll get out of your way now," and he began to rise, only to fall back again into the chair, utterly exhausted.

"Sirius!" I inadvertently cried out.

His eyes widened in shock, and I saw his hand steal again toward his pocket. Instinct, I supposed. "So you know who I am. Is it your intention to turn me over to the Dementors?" he asked.

"No, I'd never do that," I assured him. I could see that he needed to sleep, needed it quite badly. I thought of putting him on the couch, but that would have raised too many questions when Robbie arose in the morning. We didn't have a spare room, at least one with a bed in it - I had converted the third bedroom into a computer/game room - we had never needed an extra bed with just the two of us. I realized that the only room where Robbie wouldn't find him was my own. "Come, you need rest," I went to his side, helping him up, and he leaned against me heavily.

"Why you doing this?" he mumbled out sleepily as I walked him up the stairs.

"Ssh, I just want to help you," I said, wrapping my arm about his waist to steady him, or I think he would have fallen backward down the stairs. Not that he was heavy, mind you, but he had obviously been through hell. I led him into my room, propped him up against the dresser long enough to pull back the blankets and then I helped him to lie down. My flannel sheets were on the bed, and they must have been soft against his skin, as he smiled and stretched a little before he simply passed out.

Softly, I knelt beside him, gazing at him with utter amazement, memorizing every feature of his handsome face - tomorrow I would see that he got cleaned up and better fed. Assuming I could get him to stay, that was, and it didn't even surprise me to know that I wanted him to stay. He already owned my heart, a long time ago.

I touched the dark hair, stroked his cheek gently. He stirred a little, but never woke, mumbled something I couldn't make out. I pressed my lips against his softly, daringly. Even in his sleep, I could feel him respond.

Okay, enough of this. I made sure that my door was locked, just in case, and I slipped into a warm nightgown. Heart beating loudly against my ribcage, I slid into the bed. I tried to stay on my own side, I swear, but when he shivered, it was just instinct to nestle up against him, impart some of my warmth to him. Which must have worked, because he didn't move again, and I fell asleep with my arm thrown protectively over him.

I woke in the morning to find eyes upon me - dark blue eyes, the colour of midnight - and it took me a second to remember just what had gone down the night before, and just who this was in my bed.

"Morning," I whispered.

He bit his lip, regarding me thoughtfully. "You know me, but I don't know you. What is your name?"

"Sorry," I apologized, "you weren't really in any shape for introductions last night. My name is Julie, Julie Hayes."

"Well, thank you very much Julie Hayes for taking me in last night, though for the life of me I'm not sure why you did. Especially if you know who I am. Most mug... I mean people, think that I am a murderer, although I swear I'm not." His eyes were definitely brighter than they had been the night before, much more alert.

"I might be a muggle, but I don't believe you're guilty, Sirius, I know better," I replied.

"How do you know about muggles and about me?" he asked, frowning.

"It's a long story, but I think it can wait. Wouldn't you like to maybe take a bath, I'm sure you could use some hot water right about now? I'll fix you something to drink, if you like - do you prefer tea or coffee?"

"Coffee, please," he said, his eyes gleaming. "I have to admit that a bath does sound splendid. What about your son? Won't he wonder what a strange man is doing in the bath?"

"You can use mine," I said, blushing, "Robbie doesn't go in there, you'll have complete privacy." I pointed toward my bathroom. Nothing special, but there was a nice sized tub in it. Robbie had his own, and there was a half-bath downstairs. "Why don't you give me your clothes, I'll find you something to wear?" I still had some of my brother's clothes from the last time he was in town, and I realized that they might just fit him, better than the ragged robes he was wearing.

He slid from beneath the blankets, heading toward the bath, shedding his clothes as he went. Not a bit shy was Sirius Black. I should have realized it. And how could I help but stare at that magnificent body as it was revealed. A bit gaunt, yes, but still beautiful. He turned around and caught me staring, and I blushed furiously, which only made him smile. "I forgot to mention that I like lots of sugar and cream." And then he was gone, and I heard the taps turning on, and water pouring into my bathtub.

I went downstairs, brewed a pot of coffee. Robbie was just leaving for school. He was so self-sufficient, getting himself up and making breakfast cause he said it was his responsibility. He looked at me sharply when I entered the kitchen. "You okay?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno, you have a weird look in your eye," he shrugged, rinsing his dishes and setting them into the dishwasher. "What did you do, raid the kitchen last night?" He looked at the empty casserole dish which still lay on the table.

"Yeah, I got hungry," I said, wishing I didn't have to lie. For now it was better that Robbie not know.

He laughed. "Guess you'll have to make something else tonight then," he said, practically.

"Don't worry, I will." I laughed too. "See you later, Robbie," I kissed him as he grabbed his backpack and headed out the door to catch his bus.

I poured two mugs of coffee and headed back upstairs, my heart thumping in my chest at the knowledge of who was waiting for me there. It all seemed so unreal, and I half expected to find an empty bathroom when I got there.

But no, there he was, relaxing in the bath, his beautiful blue eyes closed, leaning back and just letting the hot water wash soak into his skin, and God he was so gorgeous, that he left me breathless. He had already taken care of the stubble, and now wore a simple moustache only, that looked quite good on him. The heat of the water was turning his pale skin pink, and I was embarrassed to admit that I openly ogled him. I coughed, to let him know I was there, and he smiled, not surprised, as if he had already sensed my presence.

"I brought your coffee," I said.

"Will you sit with me?" he asked, and I drew up the small stool I used at times, and sat down beside the tub, handing him his coffee, and just looking at him, drinking him in.

"From your accent, I gather I'm no longer in the UK?" he asked, looking at me as he spoke. Was I imagining things, or did he seem to like what he saw? Wishful thinking on my part, no doubt.

"No, you're in the States," I replied.

"Interesting." He took a drink of the coffee, letting the hot beverage slide down his throat, and he fairly purred with contentment. "Mmmm, this is good," he complimented me with a smile. "Since you seem to be well aware of who I am, perhaps you can tell me, are they searching diligently for me? Is there any chance I shall be found here? I don't wish to endanger either you or your son."

"No, don't worry, they aren't even looking for you," I reassured him quickly.

"No? How so?"

"Well, because they think you're dead," I relucantly admitted, not sure how he would take to that news. I needn't have worried. His face lit up and he laughed, a sound that was almost a bark, and gave me goosebumps just to hear.

"Splendid! That suits me just fine!"

"Um... Sirius?"

"Yes, love?" God, I loved the way he said that, even though I knew it wasn't personal, just an expression, but still... He wrapped his slender hands around the mug and kept drinking, his bright blue eyes fixed on me.

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you like." I could feel the heat in my cheeks even as I said the words. I was amazed at my own boldness. Even when I was married to Robbie's father, I had never been one to inititiate or suggest anything - I was the quiet one, the one too afraid to speak up for anything. The one who just went along with everything. Since our divorce, I hadn't even looked at other men, afraid to I guess. And here I was telling this beautiful man that he could live with me? What had gotten into me?

"I think I would like that," he said softly, "if you think your son won't mind?"

Somehow I knew that Robbie would accept the situation - he was always urging me to date, to find someone and get married again. He was an optimist, was my Robbie. I had always told him I wasn't interested. But now I definitely was.

Sirius set down the mug of coffee, beckoned to me with one slender finger. I went to him without hesitation, kneeling beside the tub. He reached out his hand and gently pulled my face close to his, so close that I could feel his warm breath against my lips, and I began to tremble, not out of fear, but from desire, as he kissed me, very softly, and very gently. I must be dreaming, I thought - just twenty-four hours ago, I had been just me - living my ordinary life - and now here I was, with a naked Sirius Black in my bathtub, being kissed by him, and thoroughly enjoying it!

"Would you like to join me?" he whispered into my mouth, pulling me closer to him, "you wash my back, I'll wash yours?" I felt his fingers stroke my arm, so very very tenderly. How could I possibly refuse? After all, hadn't I spent the night pressed up against him wearing just a nightgown? His fingers moved to my robe, began to unbutton it - I had conveniently not gotten dressed for the day yet, it being so early and all - and I made no objection as he finished the task and backed it off of my arms. "Hold up your arms," he whispered to me, and I obeyed, as he pulled the nightgown over my head, tossed it aside.

Suddenly I felt his lips on my nipple, engulfing it entirely into the warmth and moisture that was his mouth, and I felt it harden instantly. I moaned involuntarily at his touch. It had been far too long since I had been touched by a man, any man, and now, to be here, with Sirius Black, like this, was completely overwhelming. His fingers sought and found my breasts, and he cupped them, as if weighing them, his fingers splaying out around them as he suckled at me like a hungry babe, and I realized that it must have been a very long time for him as well. He was making me so horny already, I could feel myself getting wet, my clit hardening in arousal.

He lifted his hand, regarded me with a lazy smile. "I should let you into the water before I have my way with you, shouldn't I?" he teased, as he helped me carefully into the bath.

"Why don't you let me bathe you first?" I suggested. "I'd love to wash your hair."

"I'd like that," he said, turning so that his back was to me now

...and my eyes raked over his whole backside, down to that very luscious... Damn, I caught myself, reaching for a pitcher. I filled it with warm water. "Tilt your head back, why don't you?" When he obliged, I poured it over his poor matted locks.

"Mmmm, that feels good," he said, closing his eyes, so that I felt freer to study his still very handsome face. I poured more water over his hair, made sure it was good and wet, before I reached for a bottle of detangler and poured it onto his tresses, working it in with my fingers, carefully.

"You have a nice touch," he said. Goosebumps went all through me at his words.

"Let me know if I hurt you, will you?"

"You're doing fine, love," he encouraged me, "doesn't hurt a bit. I'm sure it's a mess back there. If you need to cut it off, it's okay too..."

"Oh no, I wouldn't cut your beautiful hair!" I blurted out. He only laughed softly. I let the detangler sit for a minute, to fully soak into his hair. "Sirius?" I said.

"Hmmm?"

'I want you to know that I've never done this before."

"Hmmm?"

"I mean, invited a man to live with me on the spur of the moment, not even really knowing him, and then jumped into the bath with him."

"I know." I swear I could hear the smile in his voice.

I went back to working on his hair, meticulously moving my fingers through the wet raven tresses, working out each and every tangle, every snarl. I was as careful as I could be not to pull on his hair, and he never complained at all. Finally, I had it all free once more, and I put some citrus shampoo into it and cleansed it most throughly, my fingernails against his scalp. "That feels very good, love," he said appreciatively, and my heart warmed. I finished washing, then conditioning, then rinsed it completely with clean water. It lay sleek and wet against his finely molded skull.

"Don't forget the rest of me," he teased gently. As if I would! When I was so very well aware of his naked body within touching distance! I found a large sponge and some liquid soap and began to wash his back. He scooted back between my legs, causing me to tingle all over. When I was done, he reached for the sponge, saying, "My turn." And suddenly turned about to face me. I had to swallow hard. My heart was beating so loudly I was sure that he could hear it, and when I made a move to turn about, he stopped me, reaching behind me with one hand, while taking my face with the other and claiming my lips.

I have never felt such a sensation as the one that shot through me when Sirius Black kissed me! It was if I were alive for the very first time in my life - and my veins were afire with this new electricity. I found myself kissing him back, returning his kiss with equal fervor. I barely noticed when he dropped the sponge behind me, his fingers running down my bare back instead.

I knew it had been a long time for me, but for him it must have been even longer. His lips fairly devoured mine, like someone who hadn't eaten for a very long period and then is turned loose to feast. If that even makes any sense. He was hungry, as hungry for me as I was for him, we consumed one another in our great need. Suddenly I was not shy any more, and my hand went naturally between his legs, and I touched him, wrapped my fingers about his hard cock - which I am pleased to say was some ten inches in length (yes, I measured it later, so don't ask), and began to stroke it.

He broke the kiss, whispered in my ear, "I think we'd be more comfortable in your bed," and when I nodded my assent, he swept me up into his arms - deceptively strong he was - and carried me back into the bedroom, his lips fastened on mine, our breaths mingling in ecstatic mutual exhalations. Laid me gently on the bed, laid beside me, stroking, caressing, his fingers gentle messengers which delivered the most glorious sensations as they skittered lightly over me. He touched me everywhere, as if he were trying to memorize my body, and at first I was content to allow him to do just that. To allow myself to be pleased, rather than feel like I had to reciprocate immediately. Of course I would, and I'm sure he felt it - we seemed to be in sync with one another, as if we had done this all before, which of course we hadn't. Except in my dreams, of course. It was hard to believe that my dreams were coming true - that Sirius Black was real - and here, naked, in my bed, making love to me. You can understand if my head was completely spinning!

He lowered his face to mine, his tongue licking at the corner of my mouth, lightly moving across my lips, then lapping at the other corner, before he began to kiss a trail down my cheek, along my jawline, and to my neck. When I moved to touch him, he whispered, "No, let me do this first, please," and I desisted. He ran his teeth along my neck before he reached the little hollow at the base where he began to suck at the skin, and I could feel the blood pool just below the surface, knew that I would have the most marvelous hickey to show for his efforts. And reveled in the knowledge.

And as he licked, and sucked, his hands were continuing their exploration of my body, running lightly over my waist, my hips, along my inner thigh. I moved to give him better access, feeling how wet I was for him, and knowing that he must realize it too as he stroked across my opening, probing gently with a fingertip.

"Sirius," I moaned involuntarily, as I felt him bite gently into my neck, not enough to break the surface, but enough to send shivers down my spine. Without warning he pushed one finger inside of me. "Unhhh," was my first response, as my muscles clenched about his digit.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" he asked solicitously, his voice caressing my very soul.

"No, more, please," I fairly begged, and he obliged me by adding finger number two. His thumb strumming across my clit gently. So good, so very good. And very much wanted.

He licked the spot where he had nipped me, and I felt a third finger push inside of me - I writhed to accept it, to push it in further. "Yes, Sirius," I moaned, 'yesssssssssssssss..." I bucked up against those very talented fingers eagerly, he twisted them slightly which only added to the fervency of my desire.

Sirius' breath was warm against my lips. "Tell me what you want, Julie," he breathed seductively, "what you need..."

"You," I replied, almost gasping, "I want you and I need you - inside of me, please." I didn't care if I sounded needy, neediness seemed to be the order of the day between his needs and mine.

"As you wish," he ghosted his lips over mine, removing his fingers and moving himself into a better position over my body, and suddenly he was there - inside of me - just as I had always dreamed of - with that glorious ten inches of manhood he filled me, and I almost screamed my joy into his mouth. There are no words adequate to describe that moment of our union, other than I suddenly felt fulfilled, complete, as if this was what I had been searching for all my life. And he seemed to feel the same way too. He ceased all movement, and we lay conjoined, hardly daring to breathe, his fingers caressing my hair. "Nirvana," he whispered, "Julie, you are perfect."

I blushed at his words, but I could feel his sincerity. He moved his hips then, and slowly, surely, began to move in and out of the warmth of my channel. How very good he felt, how natural. I wrapped my legs about his torso to enable him to penetrate me even further, which he did, his hot cock sliding as far back as it could get. My hips matched his in the rhythm of our lovemaking, a coordinated dance which we choreographed from our hearts, moving together in a perfect syncopation. I ran my fingers over his firm back, I could feel his muscles as he moved, so very lean and hard was he. He began to pick up speed, setting a driving pace which I matched, harder and faster until we both began to pant in exquisite delight.

I knew that this first time I wouldn't last long and neither would he, but it didn't matter - all that mattered was that we were together, very much together, one heart, one soul, one accord. He felt it in me, the tightening of my muscles around his flesh, encouraged me, "Yes, love, cum for Siri, cum, my precious..."

His voice, his words, his eyes - a combination I could not resist, as I felt my climax being drawn out, being taken greedily by his love muscle, and I looked directly into his beautiful eyes, our gazes locked on one another, as I screamed out his name while I orgasmed - "Siriussssssssssssssssssss!"

He continued to rock inside of me as I climaxed, and when he felt me begin to come down, he reached his own moment of truth, "Oh gods, Julie,"he moaned as he began to spill his seed within me. I tightened my grip, and milked him as he came, so hot, so very very hot, as he ejaculated deep within me.

"Yes, Sirius, yes," I encouraged him, then pressed my lips against his and he took them eagerly as we began to come down from our incredible high.

Spent, he collapsed on top of me, his body damp with a slight trace of sweat, but it only added to the incredibly sexy natural scent of the man, as I nuzzled his neck in awe. He tried to roll off of me, as if he was afraid of being too heavy, but I clung to him, not wishing him to move. "Not yet," I said, "I like it."

He smiled at me with his eyes - those incredible beautiful sapphire orbs. "As you wish," he said, brushing back a stray lock of my red hair, which had fallen over my face. He kissed me softly, gently. "Did I please you?" he asked, as if he did not trust himself after such a long time. Of course, neither did I.

"Very much," I responded warmly. "And I, was I pleasing to you?" I was almost afraid to ask. I mean, after all - he was Sirius Black - he was a veritable sex god, was he not?

"Very much," he echoed.

And we simply smiled at one another. Very pleased and very content.

I wondered to myself what had just begun? And looked forward to finding out.


	2. Shopping With Sirius

TITLE: Siriusly in Love

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: SB/OFC

RATING: NC17

FEEDBACK: Of course all rights to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling - I am simply toying with Lucius and Narcissa for my own purposes!

DEDICATION: I dedicate this work to the very sexy, very talented Gary Oldman, who is in my eyes the sexiest man alive, and to Sirius, whom I love like whoa.

Siriusly in Love

Chapter Two - Shopping With Sirius aka Traumatizing Wal-Mart

Telling Robbie about Sirius proved to be easier than I had expected. Although the manner of the telling was accomplished in not quite the way I had anticipated. He had been dismissed from school early, due to a broken pipe of some sort, and had walked into the house far sooner than I had expected him, to find us seated together at the kitchen table - robe-garbed, drinking coffee and nattering happily about anything and everything. I guess it could have been worse. A lot worse, if he'd only come a mere half hour earlier, when Sirius was coming...Never mind, you get the idea.

He looked at Sirius for a moment, as if taken aback. Siriusly. Pardon the pun, I can't seem to resist it. He obviously recognized him - no doubt from his wanted poster. And the various mementos I had displayed in my room, like a shrine, not to mention from having viewed the film multiple times with me. He looked at me, then looked at Sirius again, a small grin playing about his lips. "Well, looks like you're not as crazy as I gave you credit for being. Way to go, Mom..."

I blushed at his words, of course, and Sirius laughed, as he held out his hand to my son. "I've heard a lot about you, Robbie," he said, "nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Black," as he shook my lover's hand.

"None of that, it's Sirius," Sirius protested, "and don't worry, I have no intention of hurting your mum, trust me. You see, I do believe I've fallen in love with her."

Was that the sound of my jaw hitting the floor in abject amazement? Followed by the sound of my heart exploding?

Robbie seemed to take his words quite in stride, unlike his mother, who couldn't stop staring at the very sexy animagus across the table from her, who even now was reaching toward me, pulling me from my seat and onto his lap. "That's only fair, she's had a thing for you for a long time," he said. "I was starting to worry about her."

My two men were openly smiling at one another, as I buried my face into Sirius' chest, inhaling the very sensual scent of him. It wasn't necessary to ask how I felt, I think that was rather obvious. I had indeed, as Robbie had pointed out, "had a thing for Sirius" for a very long time. And to have it reciprocated was a scenario that went far beyond my wildest dreams. And believe me, I have some very wild dreams.

Robbie's next words brought me out of my little fantasy world, as I raised my head with a start. "You going to get dressed today?" I suddenly became even more conscious of the fact that we were sitting here in nothing but our robes.

"I thought we might," I blushed, "we just got up, after all... I mean... we just got out of bed..." Open mouth, insert foot. Robbie snickered, and Sirius simply stopped my words with a kiss.

"I get the idea, Mom," he said, opening the fridge in his daily forage for sustenance that would hold him over until dinner. "You feel like going to Wal-Mart? I need a few things for school. I have a big project coming up I need some stuff for. And I could use some pants, if you can afford it. Did you get the check yet?"

"Yesterday," I replied, "it'll hold us for a while, I think." By which I meant my latest royalty check, which was how I earned my living - that and the child support his dad sent. Which reminded me. I would have to find a way to tell my ex that Sirius was living with us, before he simply came by one day and found him there, which would not do at all. I had a feeling he would not be happy about the situation, but there was nothing he could do about it. Nothing. I just didn't want to have to listen to it, or put Sirius through it. Although somehow I suspected he could hold his own with Robbie's dad any day. But I knew he was jealous of him, and had been ever since the third book had come out, even though by then he and I were estranged anyway. He blamed Sirius for far too much, and to see him in the flesh wasn't likely to change that. I turned to Sirius, who was busy nuzzling my neck. "Do you mind?" I asked, "we could probably use a few things too. You definitely could use some clothes."

"I'm a wizard, remember?" he started to say, before he realized something. "Oh, a wizard without a wand. Not very useful, eh? No, I don't mind, love, I'll go anywhere you want to go, that's fine." I sighed happily into his lips, and Robbie chuckled softly, leaving the room with a parting shot, "I'll be waiting," as a not so subtle reminder that we were going out and not to get involved in anything. Hint, hint.

A few steamy kisses and soft caresses later - alas, no time for anything else - we climbed into the second hand vehicle which was mine, all mine, my lovely teal Grand Caravan, and made our way to the local Super Wal-mart, which was _the_ place to shop for miles around our particular neck of the woods. Robbie left us to our own devices with some comment about doing better on his own without us holding him back, but he grinned while he said it, disappearing in the direction of the menswear. As for us, I grabbed a cart, and we pushed it together, acting like virtual honeymooners, kissing and walking and kissing and walking, narrowly averting a few catastrophes by almost colliding with the other shoppers. We wandered through the housewares section, picked up a few things, found some lovely sheets on sale, extra pillows. Near the pharmacy I almost purchased condoms, til Sirius whispered that he knew wandless spells to prevent that sort of thing, which pleased me, as I hate the feel of latex, it definitely subtracts from the enjoyment of the experience.

We bought some sexy lingerie from my favourite designer - Gilligan O'Malley - beautiful lacy outfits in red and black and pale blue. Sirius insisted, and I had to promise to model them for him later, in private. We bought him a toothbrush, and when I asked him if he preferred boxers or briefs, he informed me that to go without anything but himself beneath his pants was a glorious feeling which he would not deprive himself of. And the thought of what he kept beneath his pants caused me to blush, and my pulse to skyrocket, as he pulled me to him and kissed me fiercely. He was so incredibly sexy! I swear my heart beat faster every time I looked at him.

I found him some t-shirts that he rather like, and some dress shirts as well, but we were unsure of pant sizes. I was pleased to learn that he did like blue jeans, had worn them as a lad. "Well, you can try them on then," I told him as I grabbed a couple of jeans in different sizes that I thought might fit. We could get dress pants after that, once we ascertained what number we were looking for. I escorted him to the men's dressing area, where we met Robbie coming out, and he simply grinned at us.

I told the girl behind the counter how many pieces Sirius had and she gave him a coloured tag, told him which room to use. They knew me here, of course, I shopped here all the time. In fact, I'd worked here at one point, so I was familiar with everything and everyone and was comfortable being here. I stayed to chat with the girl, waiting for Sirius to emerge, when I heard a sudden cry of what sounded like pain coming from his direction. I glanced at the girl in dismay and she said, "Go on back, no one else is here," so I hastened to Sirius' cubicle.

I found my poor baby with his back turned toward the door, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans. "What happened?" I cried in alarm, "did you get caught in the zipper or something?"

He turned to face me, and I realized then that the zipper was not only not entangled with his private parts in any way, it was very much down, rather than up, and he was exceedingly tumescent, his cock protruding from his pants defiantly, as if unwilling to be caged in a denim prison. "No," he replied sheepishly, "I was hoping that maybe if I did that it would bring you back here," and he pulled me to him, taking my lips in his hungrily.

I should have chided him for worrying me so, and for pulling such a childish stunt, but I was too busy being devoured. And feeling his hardness against me. I think that alone drove common sense out the window. What little I possessed, that is. And I knew without asking what it was he wanted, because I wanted the very same thing.

Throwing caution to the winds, I disengaged myself from his very lovely lips, and slid down his very naked torso, until my knees found purchase on the ground, and I was face to face... well, maybe not exactly face to face... with little Sirius, who was far from being little, if you know what I mean. My tongue came out of my mouth almost of its own volition, licking the head tenderly, and circling it familiarly. This was, by now, becoming very familiar territory to me. I felt him wind his slender fingers in my hair as I gave my attention to his second brain, caressing it with my lips slowly before it dawned on me that perhaps long and lingering was not the way to go in this time and place. What if Robbie came back here and heard us? That was something I had no desire to face.

Besides which, I wanted him too badly to toy with him. So I took him fully into my mouth, tasting the salty fluid which seeped from him already. I slid my hands around his waist, down inside his pants, and gripped the cheeks of his ass tightly. "Ah, yesssss..." he moaned, pleased that he had gotten what he wanted so easily. "You're so good to me, Julie," he leaned down and murmured, discreetly of course.

I wanted to slide my finger inside of him, at that moment, very badly, but I decided that that would have to wait for another time when I would have lube to ease its entrance. But still I could touch his cheeks as much as I liked - and I liked to very much.

So, instead, I decided to "torture" him by humming around his cock, knowing the vibrations would drive him to distraction. I used my tongue to explore the length and breadth of him, laving every facet of him, every bump and every plane. He was so incredibly delicious that I was rapidly losing awareness of my surroundings, not a good thing at all. An inner voice prompted me to hurry, before we were caught, and I was paraded before the town like some sort of modern day Hester Prynne.

He moaned, a beautiful sound ordinarily, but one which at this moment seemed overly loud, fearful as I was of being caught in flagrante. And yet even now I knew I could deny him nothing, nor shortchange him in any way. His cock in my mouth was pure heaven, he tasted like heaven, I had never been so blissfully happy in my life, nor so passionate, nor so damn horny. He kept me in a perpetual state of horny, I have to admit, but he was always ready eager and willing to help me scratch my itch.

I slid the fingers of one hand between his cheeks, and he gasped, bucking into my mouth further. I was lucky I could take in that entire ten inch length, but I was a quick study apparently. I kept thinking if only there were more room, I'd simply turn around and let him fuck me, up against the wall or something. But I didn't see that happening. Not right here or now, anyway. So I increased my suction, as I flirted with his ass, and his hip motions got more frantic, the closer he came to orgasm. But his moans also got louder. Jesus H Christ, the last thing I needed was to draw attention to us, so I sucked at him even harder, but the harder I sucked, the louder he began to moan.

Until finally I was forced to cheat. There was a technique I had read of in certain books of gay erotica by the master of the form himself, Bob Vickery, that was supposed to be surefire for bringing on an instant orgasm. I decided to put Mr. Vickery to the test. I took one hand, reaching down inside the open pair of jeans to grasp Sirius' balls, and I fumbled with my thumb (cause looking was just not an option) until I found the center between those twin balls of delight - and I pressed on it.

He jerked even harder inside my mouth as he came, his fingers tightening in my hair, as a long drawn out wail of delight left his lips. I felt my cheeks redden, even as I drank down his juices eagerly, sucking at him and taking it all until he had no more to give and only then reluctantly releasing his softening member. What a rush! I felt almost dizzy as he helped me to my feet and claimed my lips once more, sharing the taste of him that lingered there.

"We have to get out of here," I whispered when we broke for air at last, "get dressed, please, quickly. Which of these fit you?"

He pointed to a pile of pants that he had set neatly aside. "And these," he indicated the ones he wore. I was proud to note that there was not one cum stain on them. I grabbed them quickly, then leaned up for another kiss, reluctant to part even for a moment. He lengthened the kiss until I heard a discreet cough from the direction of the counter.

"Gotta go!" I whispered, "meet you right outside."

I flew out the door, down the hall, and I know I probably resembled a ripe tomato. The girl I'd been talking to smirked, as I gave her the items that did not fit, taking the rest with me. But all she said was, "I don't blame you, he's a hottie..." I smiled at her, probably seeming rather braindamaged, at the least, or simpleminded, as I went to a nearby rack, finding a few more shirts to add to the pile. By the time Sirius joined me (he made quick work of dressing), Robbie was done and had his own things placed in the cart, so we checked out and headed for home.

As we pulled out of the parking lot, Sirius glanced back toward the Wal-Mart, then at me, and smiled, and I could not help returning it, it was so contagious - I knew just what he was thinking.

"What's so funny?" Robbie asked from the middle seats, amusement in his voice.

"Dragons," Sirius and I replied simultaneously, which brought on a fit of giggles between us. I could feel, rather than see, Robbie rolling his eyes at us as we headed toward home. Somehow I knew I'd never think of Wal-Mart the same way again.


End file.
